From Ashes to Cinders
by SongofThunder
Summary: You all know the story: Against Fireheart's orders, Cinderpaw went to fetch a message and fell into a trap, crippling her. But Cinderpelt was never destined to be a medicine cat. StarClan, long before her birth, have made sure her true destiny will be completed... This is AU by the way.
1. Prologue: A Life Will Be Broken

**AN: Some facts you should know before reading this: 1) Most of Cinderpelt's omens were wrong; she was never destined to be a medicine cat. 2) Tigerstar actually felt remorse for crippling Cinderpelt, though he tried to not show it. True facts!**

 _PROLOGUE_

Cinderkit laughed and leapt as she played with her friends. New friends! Back home! She smiled. This was SO much better than that smelly place with weird cats and that stupid blind one.

Above her, cats watched from the stars.

One finally stepped forward. "We all know her destiny," she meowed.

"But… she's so full of life," another said tearfully.

"How can we take that from her?" a tom asked. "Sagewhisker, surely this can't be right?"

"ThunderClan needs a medicine cat" was her only answer.

A dappled tortoiseshell looked down. "But how is that right? We let that thing cripple her so she can have a lifetime of muddled prophecies and unclear omens?"

Sagewhisker looked up. "I… agree with you, Spottedleaf. Something should be done."

The tom stared into the eyes of both of them. "How?"

Sagewhisker was pacing, thinking hard. "It will be because of Tigerclaw that she is hit. Our visions… look in them, Tigerclaw actually shows remorse."

A new tom spoke up. "That's brilliant! We should speak to Tigerclaw to get him to stop this?"

"Sunstar's right. This could actually work."

"This is great!"

"I'll go." Leopardfoot stepped out of the shadows. "This is my son. I'll tell him when the time comes."


	2. Chapter 1: A Promise

Chapter One

 _Tigerclaw was hunting, clawing at squirrels and chasing mice. He hooked one onto his claw._ Great, _he thought._ I get to take this back so the queens and that kittypet can eat it.

 _But Goldenflower's expecting your kits, a voice in his head told him._

True _, he admitted to himself._ At least I get a heir or two after I rule ThunderClan. I'm already deputy, this won't take long.

 _Suddenly, he was aware._

 _Aware of a second cat beside him._

 _He carelessly flung the mouse into the woods, recognizing dream from reality._

 _"What do you want?" he barked._

 _A mottled black she-cat stepped out of the shadows, her green eyes piercing through him._

 _"Leopardfoot." He made no move to hiss at her. He would save that for his father._

 _"Tigerclaw." There was no emotion in his mother's eyes. "I know what you are planning."_

 _A purr rumbled in his throat. "So you are planning to try to stop me."_

 _Pity showed in her eyes. "Is that all every cat is to you? A threat? No. That is not why I am here."_

 _She advanced on him. "My son, listen to me. You are planning to trap Bluestar. But Bluestar will not come."_

 _Tigerclaw hissed. "She will. I am her loyal deputy, there to carry a message. She will come."_

 _Leopardfoot shook her head. "She won't come, Tigerclaw. Another cat will. You have to save her. You must."_

 _Tigerclaw stared. "What business is it of mine to save someone else if Bluestar herself is too cowardly to come? If that kittypet comes, well, that's one less enemy for me."_

 _"You MUST save her. You will live an eternity of guilt for what you have done if you don't."_

 _Tigerclaw shook his head. "That is my decision to make." He stood up, fading out of the dream._

 _Leopardfoot watched after him, worry in her eyes. She could only hope he would keep his promise._

A life would be broken if he didn't.

* * *

 **AN:** **WOOHOO, CHAPTER 2 DONE! Let's see if Tigerclaw keeps this thing.**


	3. Chapter 2: Crumble From The Inside

Chapter 2

* * *

Cinderpaw's POV

Cinderpaw ran through the trees, weaving through them. She was born to do this. She was faster than a running squirrel! She was like the wind!

No, wait. Not like the wind. That reminded her of WindClan.

She was loyal to ThunderClan all the way! Hmm…

Cinderpaw slowed down to think. She was like the trees! No… trees couldn't move.

The breeze! She was like the breeze! That was better. Satisfied with her comparison, she began running again. Too bad Bluestar had greencough and she couldn't get the message. But she could! Maybe Bluestar would even make her a warrior! Fireheart would be so proud.

Wait. The Thunderpath. Why was she here? She sniffed. The trail was running cold. Why had Tigerclaw led her here? Her eyes widened.

The ground began to shake.

* * *

Tigerclaw's POV

Tigerclaw laid in wait. The plan had worked, and he could see a grayish pelt on the Thunderpath, eyes wide in fear.

He watched from the bush. Yes, it was working, her lives would be ripped from her, and he would be leader soon.

It had taken ages, but he had finally worked out a pattern, a time of day that the monsters came, and it had been perfect timing. Bluestar wouldn't have time to get away.

Wait. Bluestar. That pelt was gray, not blue. Bluestar's pelt was a lot lighter than that.

Words echoed in his head. "You must save her…"

And suddenly Leopardfoot's meaning became horribly clear.

He remembered how Bluestar had been coughing the day before. She must have been sick, the way Yellowfang was searching for catmint. And when you needed a message, you sent an apprentice.

Bluestar had a cough. And she'd sent Cinderpaw in her place.

"You will live an eternity of guilt…"

He could see it now, the white monster streaking towards the gray apprentice, frozen in fear.

There wasn't time to decide. He had to act.

Tigerclaw leapt out of the bush. "Look out!" he yowled urgently. Cinderpaw swiveled her head, and he saw the pale outline of the monster reflected in her eyes.

Snatching her up, he pulled her away, barely hearing the yowl of pain that followed. He dropped her on the ground, fear clouding his vision.

Cinderpaw's eyes were closed tight, and she was shaking. Blood covered her back left leg.

He'd failed, hadn't he? He barely noticed when Fireheart burst through the undergrowth.

"Cinderpaw!"

He paled when he saw his apprentice on the ground. "A monster nearly hit her," Tigerclaw explained, trying not to think about it. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if it had hit her or not.

He could see Fireheart struggling to not scream at him. "We'll address what happened when she wakes up," he hissed. "Let's get her back to camp.

* * *

 **AN: Yay, two chapters in one day! This is going well. Is Cinderpaw crippled or is she not? ONLY THE STARS KNOW. (Actually that's not true. Only I know.)**


	4. Chapter 3: No Matter How Hard We Try

**AN: PEOPLE LIKE THIS. I'M AMAZED. Well, I'm definitely finishing this now!**

 **Hope you enjoy Chapter 3! I'm a bit mean right now, you won't find out whether Cinderpaw is crippled until the next chapter. :3**

 **Next up: YELLOWFANG'S POV!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Cinderpaw's POV

Cinderpaw was floating.

She wasn't sure where she was, but pain flashed before all else.

Her paw, basically.

 _Enough dramatic thoughts,_ she thought.

The last thing she remembered was seeing Tigerclaw and Fireheart, then she passed out.

She heard faint, warbled speech, voices she could barely recognize.

The one voice she recognized was her brother's. Brackenpaw's.

She had other siblings, she knew. There was Brightkit and Thornkit.

But she was closest to Brackenpaw. She listened hard, trying to understand his words.

 _Cinderpaw!_

 _Cinderpaw, come back!_ He was begging.

 _I'm okay,_ she wanted to tell him. _I'll be fine!_ But all that happened was she floated farther away.

 _Please! Come back, Cinderpaw!_

Cinderpaw did not come.

* * *

Fireheart's POV

Fireheart gritted his teeth. "Message, my foot," he muttered. It had only been a few seconds since they brought Cinderpaw into the medicine den. But already guilt was crawling around his belly like vines.

He remembered telling her to stay in camp. She was Cinderpaw, though. Of course she didn't listen.

And then, the bloodcurdling screech.

Bursting out of the forest to see Tigerclaw standing over Cinderpaw, who was shaking. As usual, there was no emotion in Tigerclaw's eyes.

Except for a bare trace of one. Anger, probably, that his trap failed.

Normally, in any other cat, it would look like failure, dejection, guilt.

But did those emotions even exist anymore in Tigerclaw?

* * *

Tigerclaw's POV

All that was in Tigerclaw right now was guilt.

He had TRIED to drive it out. Guilt made him look weak.

But he couldn't help feeling it. If only he had listened.

Fury overtook the guilt. Why even listen to StarClan?

But no matter what he did,

No matter how hard he tried,

He couldn't get the taste of Cinderpaw's blood out of his mouth.


	5. Chapter 4: To Be or Not To Be

**AN:** **I'm finally addressing reviews! All of them are anonymous.**

 **shoelace said "** **Very interesting idea! That could be why StarClan doesn't like to meddle in Clan business: it's out of remorse for how they ruined Cinderpelt's destiny."**

 **Well thank you! That's not how I interpreted my story, but now that I think about it, you could be right! All the signs are there.**

 **Guest said "Listen to your mama Tigerclaw! This is really interesting, I enjoy reading it!"**

 **Well I'll update as soon as I can! This is Tigerclaw btw, although I like the change, Tigerclaw is Tigerclaw, he's not gonna be nice for long. But still. Tigerclaw getting PWNED by his mama is great :)**

 **LilacKitten said "Aaaah! The suspense! Can't wait for the next update! :3"**

 **WELL UPDATE IS HERE. Congrats :)**

 **Guest (number 2) said, "** **Omg that was so intense! I'm glad that Tigerclaw did the right thing and save Cinderpaw though! I just hope she's not crippled!"**

 **She's not! Don't worry!**

 **THANK YOU. PLEASE REVIEW, FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Yellowfang's POV

Yellowfang smelled the blood before she saw the wound.

She felt the pain in her paw before she saw the real cat.

 _Cinderpaw._

The little she-cat was shaking, eyes shut tightly. Dried, caked blood covered her leg.

 _Oh Cinderpaw._

Yellowfang would never admit it, but she particularly liked the gray apprentice. She was always bouncy and eager to learn. If she died, Yellowfang would never forgive herself.

 _Focus on the facts, Yellowfang._ Yellowfang checked Cinderpaw's leg, praying it wasn't broken. Because if it was, Cinderpaw would be crippled for life. She'd never be a warrior. The blood was dry.

 _Good._ Dry blood meant Cinderpaw hadn't lost much. Yellowfang cleaned it off with a few quick strokes of the tongue.

 _Heartbeat._ Yellowfang listened hard. Cinderpaw's heart was beating fast, but steadily. _She's in shock,_ Yellowfang reasoned. _After all, she was meant to carry a message and instead was nearly killed._ She looked up. _Tigerclaw. His fault. At least the toad-brain saved her._

 _Now, are there any serious injuries?_ Yellowfang ran her paw along Cinderpaw's leg. _No breaks, no breaks, oh!_ Her leg was dislocated. Yellowfang relaxed. _I'm not sure HOW it got dislocated, but at least I can fix it._ She continued running her paw down and felt Cinderpaw's claws.

 _She's wrenched a claw, probably from running on the Thunderpath. THAT'S where the blood's from._ Yellowfang grabbed some comfrey and applied it to the claw. _There. That will soothe it until it heals. She looked down. I'm going to have to do this now, it'll cause her less pain then when she's awake._ Roughly, Yellowfang grabbed Cinderpaw's leg and popped the joint back in place.

Cinderpaw leapt up and promptly collapsed on her leg. "OW!"

Cinderpaw's POV

It hurt. StarClan it hurt. Her paw hurt. And one of her claws wasn't right.

But there wasn't blood on her leg! There wasn't the smell of death!

Maybe it was because she was already dead. That was a chilling thought.

"Am I dead?!" she gasped.

Yellowfang's face came into view. "No."

 _So that's it?_ Cinderpaw thought. _Just a 'no?' No 'welcome back' or something?_

The tiny reasonable part of her spoke up. _Well it is Yellowfang. What did you expect? Flowers and rainbows? And why does my leg hurt so much?_

 _Does that mean I can't be a warrior?_

"What's wrong with me?" she asked.

Yellowfang's POV

"Your leg is sprained, you've wrenched a claw, and your leg was disclocated," Yellowfang replied, "but otherwise you'll be fine, apart from feeling like dirt for a few days."

"Wow, way to put it bluntly," Cinderpaw stated dryly. The corners of Yellowfang's mouth twitched upward in a half-smile.

"Well, what do you expect from a cat like me? Honey and cream?"

 _I bet that's what she was thinking,_ Yellowfang thought. "Well, I'll go get Brackenpaw so you can talk." Yellowfang turned towards the entrance. "BRACKENPAW!"

Immediately the brown apprentice ran in. "Is Cinderpaw o-"

"I'm fine!" Cinderpaw's irritated mew came right after.

Well, they'll have a good time. Yellowfang got up to tell Fireheart the news.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I already told you in this chapter. At least I hinted at it. For those of you with sucky deduction powers, the answer is NO, she is NOT crippled. The hint was _"but otherwise you'll be fine, apart from feeling like dirt for a few days."_**

 **Updating soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: You Wouldn't Want

**AN: MORE REVIEWS! Late. Very late.**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan, who is now Cascade of Raining Ice, said, "** **It seems like a nice story. I hope to read more."**

 **Now you can.**

 **LilacKitten said, "Yay! She's not crippled! Cinderpaw/pelt has always been a favorite character of mine! It was so sad when she got hurt...now I'm wondering what happened to Tigerclaw? Did HE get crippled? :3"**

 **Actually, no. Tigerclaw's fine. That's both a good and bad thing :(**

 **THANK YOU. PLEASE REVIEW, FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Fireheart's POV

She was all right. She was awake. _She was going to live._

Fireheart felt like collapsing. _She was still going to be a warrior._

Fireheart cast a glance at Graystripe disappearing out of camp and his delighted mood dissipated. Although Brackenpaw might not be if Graystripe keeps this up.

He went over to chase after his friend.

* * *

Tigerclaw's POV

Relief. That was it.

Oh that's right, and also mischief.

That's what was in Tigerclaw.

Obstruction out of the way, he could continue his plans for the forest.

Now. How to kill Bluestar this time?

Ah, yes. He could use those rogues to his advantage.

But the kittypet?

 _Kill him, Tigerclaw,_ his mind shouted. _He knows the truth!_

Just you wait, Fireheart, he thought. I'm coming for you. You'd better be ready.

* * *

Cloudkit's POV

Moss! Whee! Cloudkit was playing with moss. Moss. Moss. MOSS! He tossed the ball from paw to paw. Brightkit and Swiftkit were out of the nursery immediately.

"Can we play?" Swiftkit begged. Cloudkit nodded enthusiastically. The kits here had easily accepted him.

* * *

Tigerclaw's POV

Formulating a plan, formulating a plan…

 _STOP THAT!_ His mind screamed at him. _You sound so STUPID when you do that!_

 _ALL RIGHT,_ he hissed back. _I can't think of anything, though._

Killing the kittypet wasn't enough. He'd meddled far too much. He needed… to torture him after he left to StarClan.

* * *

Fireheart's POV

Fireheart, after chasing after Graystripe, had come over to play with the kits, mind still spinning from their last conversation.

 _"You can't keep this up!" he had cried. "This is against the code!"_

 _Graystripe's gaze was defiant. "I love her, okay?"_

 _"Well then stop loving her!"_

 _Graystripe flattened his ears. "If it's against the code to love, then maybe the code should change! Times are changing! Lives are changing!" He stalked off, leaving Fireheart alone._

Fireheart sighed and smiled at the innocent kits.

Tigerclaw stalked up and his heart sank. _Go away, Tigerclaw,_ he thought mentally.

* * *

Cloudkit's POV

Tigerclaw! Whoa! Cloudkit stared at the deputy with wide blue eyes.

While staring at him, he missed the moss-ball thrown at him, and to his surprise Tigerclaw picked up the moss and rolled it back to him.

"Careful," he growled, not taking his eyes off Fireheart. "You wouldn't want to lose such a precious plaything."

Fireheart flattened his ears, and Cloudkit looked confusedly after the warrior as he padded away.

 _I know he was talking about the moss._

 _So why does it seem like he was talking about something… else?_

 _Why does it seem like he was talking about me?_

* * *

 **AN: YAY, FINISHED IT! I added the Graystripe conversation and said those words because Silverstream said something similar in _Crookedstar's Promise._ As for the "precious plaything," Tigerclaw actually said that in the series.**

 **Now how will he kill Fireheart? Pretty sure you should all know if you've read the books!**


	7. Chapter 6: Who Would Know Better?

**AN: I AM BACK AFTER A LONG HIATUS AND PAUSE!**

Candymouse22 said "Cloudkit's point of view was so cute! It was very kit-like, so good job! 0u0"

 **Thank you!**

* * *

Cinderpaw's POV

So she was okay-ish. Her leg wasn't lame or anything, just sore, and her claw was wrenched, probably because she had unsheathed her claws before Tigerclaw yanked her off the Thunderpath, Yellowfang had said.

She flattened her ears, both from irritation and anger. Anger at herself, for going on that thunderpath, and being so

stupid,

stupid,

stupid.

Irritation that she had been specifically told to not go, and yet she had anyway.

"Stupid," she muttered. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Fireheart had been right.

She should thank him.

Yes, she should definitely go tell him she was sorry and thank you for not being mad and-

Actually, that might be a bad idea. He might realize he should have been mad and then yell at her.

Cinderpaw shook her head. That would be bad. Really bad.

She pricked up her ears as a new plan formed in her head. I could check if he was mad first!

I could follow him,

And then see if he was actually irritated or not,

And then if he was okay-ish I could surprise him!

That was a better plan!

Cinderpaw liked good plans.

She stood up and nearly collapsed, but put weight on her leg stubbornly.

"It's meant to have weight on it," she told herself. "That makes it stronger."

Except that was the exact opposite of what Yellowfang had said.

Cinderpaw tried not to think about how Yellowfang was an actual medicine cat.

She tried not to know that Yellowfang would know better.

* * *

 **Thanks for all of you to stay after my hiatus xD**

 **Short chapter, but I hope to post the next one soon!**


End file.
